Perfectly Imperfect
by Hayden Rose Nixon
Summary: What happens been things don't go the way Kara and her friends predict? What can happen to a hero who needs saving herself? This is one fight that Supergirl cant defeat with her own power. - If readers could please let me know what they think that would be great! This is my first time ever doing this so im excited!
1. Chapter 1

-(Alex Narrates)

Kara was one to hardly ever show weakness. I suppose that is why we all know and love her as "Supergirl." I cant imagine my life any different though, could I? I mean, if Supergirl wasn't in my life, I might be in line with the wrong people. Or maybe the good people and I would maybe even be your traditional doctor. It doesn't hurt to be this successful though at my age, even if it IS all because of Supergirl. All because of Kara.

I am an Agent of the DEO while I fight along side of my adoptive sister Kara Danvers, better known as Supergirl. We fight evil alien life who threaten our Earth. And together we fight to save this world. She is Supergirl, and I am Alex Danvers.

"Good morning sleepy head," I smile at Kara who had just awoke from her deep sleep from the night before. We had a late night out which resulted in laughter, which resulted in drinking, which resulted in a sleep over.

"Is Lena still out, she partied a bit to hard last night if you know what I mean?" Kara returned the question smirking out her teeth. I didn't know what she meant. This was probably because I was too wasted by the 10 o'clock hour to remember anything. So I just smiled through my lie.

We cant help but to chuckle over Lena's snoring in the background as she lays on Kara's living room floor.

"Maybe I should make us breakfast, thatll give her some time to rest." Kara got up as she spoke and headed towards the kitchen. I agreed to the gesture, I love pancakes! I couldn't help but notice a stumble in Kara's walk suddenly but brushed it off as a hangover from last night.

-(Kara Narrates)

Last night was crazy. The image on Lena doing shots at the bar just replays in my head over and over again. Alex was wasted though, whether she admits it or not. I on the other hand, im not a drinker to begin with- I think I had like 2 alcoholic beverages so last night is still very much in my memory.

Today is the day everything goes smoothly and nothing dangerous happens to the people of National City! That would mean the world is perfect though, and its everything short of just that.

As I am walking the streets of downtown, I cant shake the nauseous feeling a have in my gut. Was I nervous? Did I drink more last night than I had originally thought?

-(cue Win)

"Hey Kara, what's crakin wakin…..okay I realize now a man wouldn't say that." Win approaches me all cheery and bubbly. I think he thought id respond in the same emotion, instead I stayed silent.  
" Kara, is everything alright. Look Im sorry I couldn't go out last night-you know how Ms. Grant is. When she says jump, you cant be afraid of heights. We can go out tonight if-" I cut him off quickly because his rambling made my head pound in utter disbelief.

"-Win, its not you im just not myself right now." I mentioned with my hand pressed against my head.

"What's going on? Can I help?" He asked just as I decided to stop walking and lean against the Catco entrance.

"Can you please just help me up to my office and call Alex. I don't want anyone to see me like this-especially Ms. Grant." I said in an urge to get upstairs.

Win grabbed my arm and lead me into the building and in the elevator.  
"But you two are like BFF's now, you don't have to hide from the devil herself anymore." Win was right. But I still didn't want to give him that benefit of the doubt. I didn't want my reputation to deceive me.

We made it to the top floor where my office was and we hurried into it.

-(authors narration)

Kara and Win finally made it to her office undetected. Only the security guard had noticed something off but it didn't make much of a difference. Soon enough Win had phoned Alex to come and get Kara from work and take her home. Kara couldn't ask Win to do so or else Ms. Grant would fire him. Kara knew something had been off all morning. Today wasn't going to be as perfect as she had hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

-(authors narrate)

Win and Kara had only been in her office not even 5 mins before Ms. Grant herself invaded her space. It's not like Ms. Grant to approach Kara first thing in the mornings but maybe she had seen her stumbling coming off the elevator?

"Kara, and tech boy- whats going on here. You-shouldn't you be at your desk fixing something? And Kara, why do you look all….ehhhh," Cat Grant mimicked as she approached the two. She knew something was off with Kara once she had first laid eyes on her.

"Ms. Grant, hi, how was your meeting last night? Was…..did everything go as planned with the venue," Kara tried to speak to Cat in a normal tone but found herself stumbling upon words due to the nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"Yes, yes the meeting went as planned-the venue is set for the 22nd. But Kara, are you sick or drunk-or both?" Cat questioned, trying to get an answer out of her.

"Shes not feeling well. Shes not hungover if your thinking that, shes just off today. Ive already called Alex for her to come here and check her out." Win told Ms. Cat Grant as he was staying by Karas side.

"Yea, okay, but why did you call her here to "check her out?" She can just take her home if shes that ill- Kara, if you not feeling well, go home. No sense in you staying around here." Cat said to both of them.

"Well, you know by now that Kara is Supergirl, okay we all know you know. You know for being Cat Grant you sure don't-" Win rambled on quickly before realizing he should stay on subject.

"Anywayyyyys….her sister also happens to be Alex Danvers," Win continued.  
"Alex Danvers….the special agent Danvers at that secret facilitiy? That Alex Danvers?" Cat was shocked.  
"Yes ma'am, also the Alex Danvers who is a doctor of alien life herself. And maybe she knows whats going on." Win approached the topic ever so slightly.  
"Its just a bug or something right? Whats the big deal?" Cat Grant was confused.  
"Ms. Grant, Supergirl…..Kara- cant get sick, not even the simple flu will hold her back. So something is causing this." Win continued to educated her.

-(Kara narrates)

I don't know what is going on with me. Its like another person is taking over my body. Is Kara Danvers sick or is Supergirl sick? I honestly don't know which is which at this point.

"Ahhhh," I let out a quick groan. I started to hurt all over. In an instant I went from aches and pains to utter piercing through my chest.

I fell instantly to the ground from that moment on. "Whats going on?" I blurted out to Cat and Win.  
"Where does it hurt, what do I do?" Win questioned. I could tell he was more frightened than I was. "My chest…" I managed to get out.

"Ill call an ambulance," Cat mentioned as she was standing off the floor.  
"NO-" Win snapped. "You cant do that, shes alien life they will find out!"  
"Win…..I don't have my powers. There blown out. I don't think this is a Supergirl thing." I told him while feeling greatly vulnerable. I didn't know why this was happening to me. And I didn't know why my powers weren't alarmed. I knew then, that this was a human problem that I had to learn to bare with for the moment. The moment when all the pain raged through my body.

-(Alex narrates)

I had made it to the hospital that Win told me to meet them at. My heart was racing the entire car ride there. I didn't know what was waiting for me and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I didn't want to see my sister in pain. I want to see her like she was this morning. All happy and making breakfast for her friends and family.

I finally made it into the emergency room of National City General Hospital. Running in I locked eyes with a nurses station.  
"Hello, im here to see my sister. Kara Danvers, she was brought in about 10 minutes ago. Do you know where she is?" I quickly blurted out to the innocent nurse.

"Ms. Danvers, yes your sister is in with the doctor now. She can in with chest pains, nausea and a headache. As of right now, I have no information on the situation. I do know that she was brought in with a high bp and fever. If you wait over there I will get more information for you shortly." The nurse was polite. But God forbid I was going to wait another second to see Kara.

"Like hell im waiting," So I charged into the hallway ahead of me. It was but a couple doors until I finally saw with my own eyes Kara laying on a hospital bed with doctors and nurses surrounding her.  
"Kara!" I shouted when I approached the small area she was being held.

"Miss, you cant be in here right now. We are working to stabilize the patient." One doctor directed me.  
"This patient is my sister, and I demand to know what is going on here! She was fine this mornig, why is she ill?" I needed my questioned answered now or all hell was going to break loose.  
"Alex…" Kara recognized me as she looked up after hearing my voice. She was quiet and in pain-I could tell. I had never seen her in this condition before. Being injured on the job is one thing, put her under the sun light and she good to go in a matter of hours. But a sickness, that's a different battlefield to enter.

"Yes-Kara im right here. Whats going on, are you okay?" I was devasted at the appearance of her blushed out face and the monitors beeping to the left of her.  
"Ms. Danvers. Your sister seems to be very ill and we are working to stabilize her and to figure out the cause of these effects. Now, your not supposed to be here for this but I can tell by your appearance- your special forces and by your sympathy that you are not leaving her side. I get that. You can stay in this room with us but I need you out of the way so that we can do our job." The doctor continued to inform me.  
"Yes, okay I can do that. Thank you. Just help her, please!" I wanted this to all be over. Kara to get better and these doctors out of here.

-( Cat Grant Narrates)  
"What's taking so long?" I asked the group of Kara's friends I was with while pacing back and forth, arms crossed." I need awnsers!"  
"We all do, Ms. Grant," James said in an instant as if the situation was all about me. He isn't wrong you know, I mean, I practically created the Kara Danvers hes in love with-but whatever.

"I don't get how this could have happened. We wouldve noticed a kryptonite defect by now. WE would have noticed something" Win started feeling guilty. We all did.  
"We are her friends, her family- and it took this long, this point to where we finally got that Kara wasn't herself. I don't understand any of this." James continued.

-(Author narrates)

"She did seem a little breatheless at breakfast this morning, but I just assume it was from last night." Lena chimmed in. She was most nervous. Her best friend, her sister, in pain. This was one thing she couldn't fix.

"Kara Danvers family?" The doctor from before entered the waiting room where her friends where waiting anxiously.

"Yes, sort of, yes that's us!" Win said frantically.

"Thank you for your patience. As of right now, we know that Kara's heart has sustained a great deal of pressure. We are not sure why this is, I haven't seen much like this before. Its almost like if you were to squeeze the heart inside of her, the blood flow is restricted and the rhythm is off the charts." The doctor started to explain.

"And its putting a strain on the rest of her body…." Lena and her scientific mind interrupted.  
"Yes, Ms. Luthor, Im sorry about your friend. But yes, that is correct. When the body is restricted of blow flow numerous complications can occur. Such as restricted flow to the brain. When the brain is compromised, the entire body begins to react-that is what we are noticing now. We have given Kara a sedative to relax her body entirely while we look for any interal complication that might be going on." The doctor continued.

" So, can we see her?" Cat asked.

"Not at the moment. Her sister Alex is in there now with her to help calm her down. She was frantic when she arrived which just put added pressure on her heart. Shes in good hand guys, I can promise you that. But right now it's a waiting game to see what the next step is." He finished and walked away.

"Supergirl." Win whisphered under his breath.

"What?" James was confused.

"It does have to do with her powers. Her powers blowing out is likely due to a random progression that she experiences every so often so her body is vulnerable. But think abuot all of the battles she has fought since the last time they went out….." Win gave them a moment to take it all in.

"Her heart could only take so much. Her body could only take so much force from her attackers." Cat suggested to the group.

"Its like human Kara fought all those fights and now shes paying for it…." Lena said. The group could only ration it down to this. That it was an act of bad timing. All the fights that Supergirl has found was finally being pushed back at her, or rather her heart.


End file.
